1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand bag loading system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to fill bags with sand in a safe, efficient and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sand bagging machines of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sand bagging machines of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of loading bags with sand by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. D440,749 to Piner et al discloses a sand bagging device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,403 to Herrmann discloses a device to filling bags with a powder-like or granular flowable material, especially sand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,781 to Grizz discloses a sand bag filling device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,762 to Rollins discloses a sand bag filling device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sand bag loading system that allows allowing a user to fill bags with sand in a safe, efficient and convenient manner.
In this respect, the sand bag loading system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to fill bags with sand in a safe, efficient and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sand bag loading system which can be used for allowing a user to fill bags with sand in a safe, efficient and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sand bagging machines of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved sand bag loading system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sand bag loading system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mounting assembly. The mounting assembly is fabricated of a rigid material. The mounting assembly also has two A-framed legs. The mounting assembly further has a connecting member between the two A-framed legs. The connecting member has opposed ends. The opposed ends include a first dispensing end and a remote second end. Both ends are located above the legs. A horizontal surface is provided above the connecting member. A loading tube assembly is provided. The loading tube assembly has a loading tube. The loading tube assembly also has a hopper. The loading tube has a hollow, round cylindrical configuration. The loading tube has an upper side and a lower side. The loading tube also has a first dispensing end. The first dispensing end extends beyond the dispensing end of the connecting member. The loading tube further includes a second remote end. The second remote end is located above an intermediate extent of the connecting member. The tube is fabricated of a rigid metallic material with an inner surface and an outer surface. A thickness is provided between the inner surface and the outer surface. A hopper aperture is formed in the upper side of the loading tube closer to the remote end than to the dispensing end. The hopper aperture has a generally rectangular configuration. The aperture width to tube diameter ratio is between about 0.66 to 0.75. The aperture length to tube length ratio is between about 0.50 and 0.75. The hopper is formed of a rigid metallic material. Two diverging rectangular sections are coupled to the aperture sides. Two V-shaped sections are coupled to the aperture ends. Next provided is a bracket hinge assembly. The bracket hinge assembly has an upper portion. The upper portion is coupled to the lower side of the tube above the dispensing end of the connecting member. A lower portion is provided. The lower portion is coupled to the connecting member at the dispensing end. A pivotal pin is provided between upper portion and the lower portion. When the tube assembly is loaded with sand through the hopper and aperture the tube assembly may be rotatably moved about the hinge to allow the tipping of the tube from a horizontal loading position to a vertical dispensing position. In this manner, the sand may flow from the tube after being shoveled through the hopper and aperture by a user. Last provided is a flexible bag holder. The flexible bag holder is in a generally inverted L-shaped configuration. The bag holder is coupled to the outside surface of the upper side of the tube. The bag holder is further located near the first dispensing end of the tube. In this manner, the bag holder removably holds a sandbag in place over the dispensing end of the tube while the tube is tipped from the horizontal to the vertical position. The bag holder has a retention force of moderate strength sufficient to retain a loaded sand bag upon the bag holder while the bag is being loaded with sand.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sand bag loading system which has all of the advantages of the prior art sand bagging machines of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sand bag loading system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sand bag loading system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sand bag loading system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such sand bag loading system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a sand bag loading system for allowing a user to fill bags with sand in a safe, efficient and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sand bag loading system comprises a mounting assembly. The mounting assembly has legs with a connecting member provided there between. The connecting member has first and second ends. A loading tube assembly is provided. The loading tube assembly has a loading tube and a hopper. The loading tube is in a hollow cylindrical configuration with upper and lower sides and first and second ends. The loading tube has an aperture in a rectangular configuration. The hopper is of a rigid metallic material. The hopper has two diverging rectangular sections, coupled to the aperture sides. Two V-shaped sections are coupled to the aperture ends. A bracket hinge assembly is provided. The bracket hinge assembly has upper and lower portions. The upper portion is coupled to the tube. The lower portion is coupled to the connecting member. A pivotal pin is provided between the upper and lower portions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.